The Fox and the Halfbreed
by KawaiiYue
Summary: It's a story about Dante and Prince Yue OMC Original Male Character D/OMC it will be yaoi. Sorry about the spelling mistakes, I was writing at like 4 in the morning and forgot to recheck everything. R&R please  D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is for entertainment only. I make no 's rated T for now but the rating will go up most likely in the next chapter

One Day in the most powerful, and beautiful kingdom called Paradthia there was a school that was made of the most beautiful porclein and marble as was the rest of the kingdom. In the school there were children of the nobles and dukes from all around, but out of the crowded classroom where they taught History and Edacate there was the prince of Paradthia. The prince was named **Yue Sparda Moon**. He was an interesting young six-teen year old(in human years), because he didn't dress like a prince should, instead he preffered to dress like a princess, but of course his father was aware and accepting of it. You see this kingdom humans and demons lived together in almost perfect harmony, there were only about four women in the kingdom, the rest of the population is male, but that didn't matter because the femanine males could give birth because of their demon blood, they use magic to give birth because if they didn't that would be very strange and painful. Well onward to what's happening now. In the school the prince is sitting in the classroom staring at the board thinking about the man he met four days before when he was in his human form, which his secret life as a human consists of him being a singer and a dancer, his human form is some what diffrent from what he really looks like but it's changed enough so he can't be reconised very easily. The man he met in the bazaar was not from around. He had short silver hair, ice blue eyes, and a deliciously muscular body. Which was clad in black and red leather, he had a beautiful sword. He watched the show, then Karin, Yue's dance partner and one of the four girls in the kingdom and self proclaimed girlfriend, decided to transform Kerobis, Yue's oldest and bestest friend ever, into the man, Yue finished out the show with Karin, Kerobis, and Kisuke, Kerobi's older twin brother.

"Yue-Sama! Please pay attention, or I will have to tell your father that you have been day dreaming again." Minato-Sensei said bringing Yue out of his trance

"Huh? What? Oh...Sorry Minato-Sensei!" Yue appologized

"What was it you were thinking about this time Yue-Sama?" Sensei asked

"Uhh nothing Minato-Sensei, I was letting the lesson sink in." Yue said laughing nervously

"Hmm, well then next time please try not to zone out." Minato-Sensei said absently while getting back to the lesson

"Hai, Minato-Sensei." Yue said quietly resting his head on his arms

"Psssssssssttttt Yue! Yuuuuuuuuueeeee!" whispered Karin from beside Yue

"Huh? What Karin?" Yue whispered quietly peeking over his arm

"You've been thinkin about that guy **ALOT** latley. Sorry read your mind, but i'm worried about cha! Though that guy was like a total sexy beast, shyow!" Karin said while drooling over the man

"Karin i'm fine, and he was hounto hansomu! Ijust wish i could know the name that goes with the face, ya know?" Yue sighed out sadly

**-Yue's Mind-**

Hello everyone. I'm Yue No Ouji, which would translate to Prince Yue. It's nice to meet all of you. Well right now i'm having a problem, I have a major crush on this guy that i haven't even acually met. He was so hansamu! He had snowy white hair, like me but his was about chin length, he had the most stunningly beautiful ice blue eyes I have ever seen, he was tall and looked around his late twenties , he had on a red leather jacket, black leather vest with straps, and red leather pants, black leather motorcyle style boots, black leather gloves, and twin pistols and a big broad sword. He was watching the show and seemed to like it but he was probaly fantasizing about Karin. She is amazingly beautiful, she has long golden hair that fades to purple near the middle, sea foam green eyes, and a **HUGE** chest, and she's slim and slender, but she made me her gay boyfriend nad she's my bi girlfriend. Then there's the twins, Kerobis and Kisuke Sun. They are my oldest and and bestest best friends ever!

"Yue! Will you stop thinking so much, you're givin me a head ache? Haha sorry I can't help but read you're mind." Karin said bringing Yue back to reality

"Huh? Oh, the bell rang. Daaaaamn iiiiitt i can't stand algebra!" Yue whined

"Says the super genious. You're like the smartest person to ever live and to ever live!" Karin exclaimed over exaggerating it all

"Oh leave our sweet little prince alone Karin!" Came to similar voices in unison

"Heeeeh, Kero-Chan! Kisuke! Ahh I missed you soooo much! Why did you skip first and second period? You know if my papa finds out he'll kill ya!" Yue exclaimed glomping the twins

**-Meanwhile in another part of the school-**

"We humbly welcome you to our school Son of Sparda. We thank you for accepting this job." Yue's squire named Szayzel said to the new guest

"Huh?Oh yeah, well ya said that the pay was good and I need money bad right now. So I figured 'What the hell this job seems easy enough, so I guess I can help out.' So what kinds of creatures have been attacking?" Dante asked Szayzel

"Lusts, Vanguards, She-devils and many more. They are quite the pests." Explained Szayzel

"So ya got any idea why they've been attacking the prince? I mean they wouldn't just attack the son of the Great Dog Demon Lord Inutaisho for no reason. Cuz that'd be reeeeaalllyy stupid." Dante explained

"Yes it is very idiotic to attack the prince but it is their death I suppose. Yes, we do know the reason why they are attacking, though we beleive it is too early for them to be coming. You see the prince will be coming of age in about one year. Which means that he will be going into his first heat." Szayzel explained to the devil hunter

"Oh hahaha yea i guess that would be a good reason, but arn't all the creatures attacking the prince guys?" Dante asked with an eye brow raised in curiosity

"Heh yes they are but when you see the prince you'll understand why they are coming for him." Szayzel chuckled

"Hmm speakin of which when to I get to meet him? And when will I get payed?Cuz i kinda need the money as soon as possible." Dante asked absently staring around

"Hmm, do not fret my dear devil hunter you will be getting your payment at the end of each week that your are here. As for meeting the prince, you will meet him shortly." Szayzel reassured

"By the way what's the prince's name? I've heard it before but I can't remember it." Dante asked

"Yue Sparda Moon." Came Szayzel's simple reply

"That name...I've heard it...Some..Where-eyes get wider-That's It! I remeber now. There's a singer/dancer thing in the town named Yue Moon. Must be a tribute to the prince." Dante told Szayzel as he started to think back to the show

"Ah, yes we have heard about him. Yue-Sama and Inutaisho-Sama are fans of him." Szayzel told Dante

"Ha, he is really good so i can understand their fandom. Plus it has to be flattering to have someone do stuff like that in your name." Dante laughed

**Back to Karin and Yue**

"Yuuuuueee, come oooon I'm booored! KeroKero and the Kisukanater are sleeping again, can I pleeeeaaassseee zap em?" Karin whined annoyingly

-Sigh-"Karin! Stop complaining. Hey I heard imma be getting a new guard. Those damn demons are attacking more often than before! It's pissin me off.," Yue scowled and grumbled "Just hope he's cute and can fight and doesnt try and molest me like the last one." Yue mumbled

"Haha yea but it was still hilarious when you blew him up. Well all you can do is hope, love. Why don't cha just use your oracleness and glimpse the future? Or are you still grounded from last time?" Karin asked remembering said time

-wince-"Ehehe, uhhh yeah i'm still not allowed to use it unless papa says I can." Yue said sorrowfully

"Awww well that truelly sucks big fluffy wuevos. Haha spanish is fun!" Karin said spazzing out

"Yeeaahh, spanish is fun. Weirdo, I LOVE YOU! Dun hurt meeehh!" Yue yelled running away from Karin

"Hey! Look the man servent...uhhh.. what was his-Oh! Szayzel, yea that was it. Hey it's Szayzel and half of some guy." Karin yelled enthusiasticly

-turns around with a pizza slice hanging out of his mouth-"Huuhmm?Oohmph Szmafle!" Yue yelled around the pizza slice

"What the hell where'd the pizza come from?" Karin yelled in surprise

"Mafgic piffa." Yue said chewing on the slice while lauging and choking abit

-clears throat-"Hello Yue-Sama. I would like for you to meet your new protector, Dante Sparda. He will be protecting you for awhile. He is highly qualified for this job, though he's never done a protection job, but he is a professional devil slayer. So your father beleives that he will be able to help with our problem." Zsayzel explained to Yue while waiting for Dante to come through the door

"Ah, ok and why is my new protector just half a man? Or is the other half invisible?" Yue questioned sarcasticly

"Heh, yes this is Sparda-San. Though I think he enjoys admiring the walls." Szayzle chuckled

"Hey You! Uhhh Dante! You gonna stand there and admire my school?Or are you gonna meet me?" Yue asked throwing a pencil and hitting Dante's right hip

"Huh? Hey what the-turns around and stares-Oh... Uhh Hello Prince Yue." Dante said in mild shock

"Uhh uhhh, He..Hel...Hello, Uh Sparda-San." Yue stuttered with wide eyes

"Heh. It's a pleasure to meet'cha 'Prince' Yue. How've ya been? Other than the attacking demons and all." Dante recovered from his shock and said with a smirk

-glared-"I'm good Sparda-San. It's nice to meet you too. How are you? Fine I suppose?" Yue said glaring daggers at Dante's cocky smirk

"Haha, I'm good. This job sounds fun. When do I start?" Dante said grinning at Szayzel

**Yue's Mind**

OH MY FUCKING JAASHIN! Why me? But like holy Jaashin(Jaashin is my god) I can't beleive 'He' is here! He's gonna be protecting me? What am I gonna do? Oh No...Please don't tell me he reconizes me from my show. Please Jaashin don't let him remember and bring it up(No one knows im Yue Moon the dancer/singer) Oh yea wanna hear something that puts the icing on the cake? Jaashin translates to Dante in english, then Darcia in Italian. You see I'm Japanese, Italian, and Russian. I have long snowy white hair that is like only three inches from touching the ground. I have glowing magenta eyes that have no pupils unless I have an intense emotion, like anger or shock. I have porclein skin, with markings all over, plus when I'm in my human form I have a shiz load of tattooos but I might explain em all later, but one tattoo I do have no matter what is my interconnecting barbwire hearts around my right yea and my gothic style '6' starting just above my panty line and going just a few inches shy of my lower regions.(yes, I wear panties. got a problem with that?I find em extremely comfortable). My markings consist of aqua stipe style markings everywhere(See 'Sesshomaru' for how they look, Sesshomaru will be making an apearance later on) and a aqua moon in the middle of my forehead. It matches my Nii-San's and my Papa's but mine isn't red like theirs. I had red streaks flowing out of my eyes and down my cheeks. My favorite outfits constist of black and blue, and are usually stripes. My favorite sword is 'Sounga', it harbors the spirit of a very powerful demon my father defeated a few millenia ago. then there are my two main guns 'Azure' and 'Crimson'. I'm sure you can guess their colors by their names.

"Yue! Looky it's said 'hansomu' man we were just talking about." Karin whispered to Yue

"Huh? You just NOW noticed him? Wow...Karin. Che, arn't we just lucky SOB's?" Yue whispered back in shocked sarcasm

"Haha, I'm gonna smack the sarcasm out of your princley ass." Karin said while grinning

"What ever bish.," Yue sighed " And You -points to Dante- Start... uhh I don't know, when can you start?" Yue asked slightly nervous

"Heh, I can start when right now if ya like," Dante grinned amused by Yue's nervousness "My dear Prince Yue." Date said bowing while grinning like a fool

"Uhh ok? I guess Sparda-San. Hey where did Kero-Chan and Kisuke-San go?" Yue asked looking around

"They're over there! Eating the pizza!" Karin shouted angrily while running to save the pizza

"Pizza?" Dante all but squealed in delight at hearing about his favorite food

"Yeah, I love pizza! So I ordered it fer lunch." Yue replied staring at Dante like he was wearing a tutu

"Ha, I think we'll get along just fine," Dante laughed "Mind if i get a slice?" Dante asked still laughing slightly

"Ha, yea go ahea-" Yue started

**-CRASH!-**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Narrative POV**

A window breaks and a hoard of demons and devils came rushing into the school. The creatures start smashing and destroying everything in their path. Yue and everyone whipped around and stared. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, Yue's hand glowed and Sounga apeared in swirling purple and black flames, Karin pulled out her ninja weapons, Kerobis pulled out his katana 'Tokiru', and Kisuke's hands glowed with magic.

"Heh, this should be fun. By the way sweet sword." Dante said grinning and spinning Ebony and Ivory on his fingers then pointing them at a rather large demon

"Haha! You stole my line." Yue laughed staring at the creatures

"Heh sorry, So you want the big one or the small fries?" Dante said shooting a couple of the smaller demons in the head and watching them explode

"Che, I want the big one!" Yue said grinning and pointing Sounga at the big demon

"Sure ya can handle it kid?" Dante asked while watching Yue slash through some demons

"Biiitch, I know i can kick that ugly things ass!" Yue yelled while using 'Dancing Dragon' on the big demon

"Daaamn kid! Sweet move. Now let's help your friends." Dante said

"Daaaamn it Yue! You and Your damn guard get your asses over here!" Yelled the the twins in unison

"Sorry, got caught up in the dynamic convo over here, whiiiile fighting mind you! And I kinda forgot you guys were here, ehehehe." Yue said defending himself while Dante laughed and charged at some demons with Rebellion that were attacking the twins and Karin

"Well you killed your big demon thing! Now get over here and help us!" Karin yelled while dodging a tail sweep from behind her and throwing a few shuriken and kunai

"Haaaaiii! I'm coming." Yue yelled over the sound of chaos and yelling

**Narrative POV**

Yue pulls out Azure and Crimson and starts firing. Karin throws some shuriken and kunai at a few demons that were going after Yue. The shuriken hit the demon 'Hell Vanguard' in the chest, while the kunai knocked it's scythe from it's hand. Yue turns around and shoots a hole in the Van Guard's chest.

"Haha, arigato Karin-Chan!" Yue said while demon stepping (it does the same thing as flash step) infront of Karin and blocking an attack

**Narrative POV**

Yue helps Karin with some Lusts and Prides, then demon steps to the twins, while Dante goes over to help Karin. Kerobis and Kisuke are fighting with some Hell Hounds while Yue is healing some classmates that got hurt when the demons crached in.

"Are you alright?" Yue asked the two

"Hai Yue-Sama! Arigato!" The boy and the girl bowed and thanked simultaniously

"Your welcome. Now get out of here before you get-"

**Narrative POV**

Yue fell to the ground. 'Naraku Hasaru' had disguised himself and knocked our beloved Prince Yue unconcious. Naraku Hasaru is a powerful high level demon that is the leader of a powerful and sadistic perverse group of magical creatures. No one has ever lived to tell what exactly goes on while they were in captivity, but bodies of victims have been found, tortured, raped, and some were even mutilated. Karin, the twins, and Dante all turned around when they heard the students Yue was healing scream. They turned just in time to see Naraku picking Yue up and starting to dissapear in the hoards of demons and other creatures.

"Yue!" Dante, Karin, and the twins yelled together

"Hahaha, You have just now realised your beautiful prince wasn't fighting with you?," Naraku gave a dark chuckle "What lovely nakama you are, arn't you?" Naraku laughed

"You son of a bitch! Give him back!" The twins yelled together

"Now why would i possibly do that?" Naraku asked

"Cuz if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass!" Karin yelled

"Who are you?" Dante asked trying to keep calm

"Hmmm, You must be the new protector for my beautiful Yue No Ouji. My your handsome arn't you? As for my name I am Naraku Hasaru, I'm sure they will tell you more about me."

**Authors note: Dun Dun Duuun cliff hanger. Haha sorry but I need time to think of more. This is my first story that isn't completely made up haha. I used characters and names from other shows, see if you can figure them out. If you can I'll give you a special home made Yaoi cuppy cake or any other pastry you want. I hope this is good so far. If you have any ideas to help out, they are very much welcome. Thank you for reading and Good nite everyone. **

**KawaiiYue~~**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That son of a bitch!" Kerobis yelled slamming his fists into the nearest wall

"God, We have to get him back...And soon!" Karin said trying not to cry

"I know, I know Karin," Kisuke held Karin in a comforting hug "I don't even want to think about what Naraku will do to him." Kisuke said trying to stay calm

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dante asked trying to remember where he had heard that name

"You said you were friends with a full blood devil right?" Kerobis asked

"Yeah, Trish, why?" Dante replied

"You might have heard it from her. Naraku is very, very well known for the things he's done." Kerobis answered

Kerobis ushers everyone into the study which is conviently hidded by a magic wall Yue had set up. Everyone takes their seats, while Kisuke starts to explain everything to Dante.

"Naraku Hasaru is a rather old Devil. The things he's done...You must understand Dante, it is very hard to put the things he has done into words." Kisuke started

""Is he really that unspeakable?" Dante asked rather surprised to hear of such a Devil

"No, he is about a million times worse than even your worse most frightening nightmare!" Kerobis said voice laced with worry and remembrance

"You see Dante, Naraku Hasaru is a powerful high level demon that is the leader of a powerful and sadistic perverse group of magical creatures. No one has ever lived to tell what exactly goes on while they were in captivity, but bodies of victims have been found, tortured, raped, and some were even mutilated. The authorities have been trying for centuries to catch them but to no avail. That Dante," Kisuke explained with horrified worry lacing his voice " is why we..need to get Yue back, and quickly!"

"I don't even want to think about what will happen if we can't find him in time." Karin sobbed

Dante walked over to Karin and put his arms around her and started to rub calming circles on her back. "Karin we _**will **_get him back in time." Dante promised

Naraku Hasaru is carrying Yue to his "home". It has taken them about thirty minutes to get there even with magical help. Naraku walks into his "home" and puts Yue in his chambers. He collects the shackles attached to the bed posts and secures them on him. Yue has been asleep for two hours, when he starts to stir.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?," Yue mumbles when his eyes suddenly get wide "The kids! Where are the kids?"

A low chuckle was heard and Yue looked in the direction from which it came.

"My dear Prince the children are safe. As for where you are, you are in my bed chambers." Naraku replied from the shadows

"What the hell, wh...why the hell am I here?," Yue demanded when he realised he was bound to the bed "Release me now! You disgusting excuse for a demon!" Yue shouted angrily

"My, my aren't we feisty today? Well my Dear I am afraid I can't do that. You see...I've been trying to find a way to get you away from the kingdom and your _friends_," He hissed the word friends " for quite some time. Now that I finally have you all to myself, I'm quite certain I won't be letting you go any time soon." He answered so sweetly that Yue felt cavities forming on his pearly white teeth

"Why the hell do you want _me?_ Why am I so special? There are plenty of other royalties you can hold for ransom." Yue questioned trying to figure out why exactly he was there with that monster

"Ransom? Now what makes you say that? I am not holding you for ransom, I meerly wish for you to be my mate." The perverse demon known as Naraku replied as if it offended him

"_Mate?_ What makes you think me, or anyone else for that matter, whould want to be your mate?" Yue yelled disgustedly

" Well, my Dear, I do believe you have no choice in the matter." Naraku replied casually

"Like HELL I don't you fucking cock sucking piece of slime! I will not allow you to be my mate! I choose my mate, as does any demon." Yue yelled angrily while pulling on the shackles

"We'll see about that you fiesty little kitsune." Naraku mumbled while trying to stroke Yue's cheek

"Don't you DARE think you have any right to show me affection after you have kidnapped me and are threatening to RAPE me!" Yue shouted while moving his head away from the offending hand

**Author's note:**** Yes I left you with another cliff hanger, please don't hate me.****Ok everyone well this is my lame attempt at a chapter 2. Please let me know if I need to fix something or if you have ANY ideas. I honestly have no clue where this story will work its way to, but I'm confident it will be a good story...hopefully ^_^ Well please R&R**


End file.
